


Let's Make a Bet

by CommanderGay



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Bottom Alicia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt in which: Alicia and Elyza are looking for supplies in a house and find a room with a pool table. Alicia challenges Elyza and she accepts, of course. Alicia wants to win even if she has to play dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have been having major smut writer's block lately so it took basically all day to write this. I hope it meets smutty expectations!

“I don’t see how raiding a bar is going to get us any necessary supplies, Elyza.” Alicia says a few steps behind the blonde as she works on prying the door open with her combat knife. With a crack and the swing of the door, she turns around to face the taller girl with a victorious and cocky smile.

“Everyone else is lookin’.” Elyza says. “They’ll find enough for us to relax for once.”

“ _You_ are always relaxing.” Alicia says as Elyza opens the door wider.

“Yes, well by _us_ I meant _you_.“ Elyza says. She sways her left arm toward the door. "After you, love.”

Alicia rolls her eyes halfheartedly with a smile and the shake of her head. “Thanks, babe.”

The bar is covered in dust: dust on the bar counter, dust on the tables, dust on the cups and bottles, dust on the pool table in the back of the room. Elyza pulls the door closed again and knocks on the first table they reach. After a few moments of silence and deciding they were completely alone, they walk around the area. Elyza jumps the counter and scans the bottles of alcohol behind the bar.

“What are you craving today, Leesh?” Elyza asks. “Whiskey, rum, vodka, beer?”

“Someone has to stay sober and babysit you.” Alicia says from the back of the room, where she’s pulling darts out of the dart board.

“Whiskey it is." Elyza says, grabbing a bottle and placing it beside two glass cups on the counter. She wipes the glasses clean and pours the drink into both cups before taking them and sliding across the bar again.

"I thought I said I wasn’t going to drink?” Alicia raises an eye at her girlfriend who is offering her one of the cups.

“Did you? I must have ignored it.” Elyza says with her charming smile and a push of the drink closer to Alicia.

Alicia eyes the girl in front of her, all leather jacket and crystal blue eyes and badassery, and she can’t help herself. She leans in and kisses the Australian’s lips with a smile on her own. She pulls away just an inch and takes the glass from Elyza’s hand. “Just one glass, got it?”

Elyza smiles back and nods before kissing her once more and turning away. She starts pulling out the balls from each pocket and setting them on the green pool table. “Let’s play some pool, babe.”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” Alicia mumbles as she tosses a dart at the board. It misses by about a foot and falls to the floor with a pathetic thud. Elyza makes sure to let the girl know she saw it with a loud snort.

“Yep. Very busy at sucking.” She says, putting the balls in the rack in their order. “I see why you don’t want to play pool.”

At that, Alicia turns around and faces her girlfriend. “And why exactly don’t I want to play pool, huh?”

“Because you don’t want to get your ass kicked at yet _another_ game.”

Alicia glares at her for a long moment before taking a sip of her drink and stepping up to the table. “You’re going to eat your words Elyza Lex.”

“Am I now?” Eliza says in amusement. “What say we make a bet?”

“What say.” Alicia repeats, leaning against the table and watching Elyza prepare the game.

“If I win…” Elyza stops to think. “If I win, you have to keep drinking.”

Alicia scoffs. “Is that all?” She looks the girl up and down. “Fine. _When_ I win, you have to let me try that thing I’ve been trying to get you to let me do to you for a while now.”

“What thing?” Elyza asks in confusion.

“You know…” Alicia saunters over, trailing her hand lightly across the pool table and, when she reaches the blonde, trails it up her jacket sleeve up to her neck, following the movement with her green eyes until she’s looking into those blue ones she loves so much. “ _That_ thing.” She can tell the exact moment Elyza understands what she’s talking about because she doesn’t miss the way her Adam’s apple bobs from her hard swallow.

“Oh,” She practically croaks. “ _That_ thing.” Alicia lives for the times she makes her girlfriend squirm outside of the bedroom. It’s not often that she has the upper hand out in the open, so when she does, she makes sure to use it to her advantage. But she watches the vulnerability slide down and out of sight with the next swallow and bob of the knot in her throat and those bright blue orbs are lit with that fire again when she looks up at her. “Okay, fine. Deal.”

“Let’s do this then.” Alicia says with a smile and a sigh and she leans her back against the table and throws her head back in boredom.

“I’ll go first.” Elyza says, taking one of the pool sticks from the holder by the wall.

It’s a few turns into the game and three sunken balls behind the gloating blonde when Alicia catches Elyza’s eyes following her ass when she walks around the table and she decides:

It’s time to play dirty.

She doesn’t want to drink (she’s not much of a drinker, after all) and she definitely doesn’t want to have to deal with the older girl going on and on about winning for the rest of the day. The thought of it is enough to get rid of any guilt she may have for what she’s about to do. (She’s not the kind of girl to feel guilty over this stuff, though so there’s no doubt in her mind anyway.)

It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?“ She feigns exhaustion as she unbuttons her flannel button up and pulls it off to tie around her waist, leaving her only in a black tank top. "Better.” She sighs before leaning down and aiming her shot.

It immediately grabs at Elyza’s attention and her eyes are glued to the fantastic view of her girl’s cleavage from across the table, noticing that her girlfriend isn’t even wearing a bra. Alicia looks up at her from behind her lashes and smiles softly and teasingly before hitting the cue ball. She gets her target ball in the pocket and slowly walks to her next spot. She makes sure to brush against Elyza as she walks past her, her hand touching her ass just enough to send a shiver down Elyza’s spine.

Alicia misses her next shot, but she doesn’t care. She has the game in the bag from the way Elyza’s eyes are _thirsting_ over her. She takes her glass from the table she set it on and takes another sip and Elyza follows her every move. She hasn’t moved from her spot and Alicia sets her drink down with an amused smile.

“It’s your turn, Lyza.”

Elyza looks down at the table with glazed eyes and takes her aim. Alicia leans against the table in her line of sight and lets out a breath. It’s the distraction she’s hoping it to be and Elyza shifts and carelessly hits the cue ball, missing the striped ball by a few centimeters. Alicia fights the smile away and takes her aim next. She makes her next two shots in and stands right beside Elyza when she it’s her turn. She walks her fingers across the back of her leather jacket absentmindedly, watching her girlfriend.

“You’re so hot when you’re playing.” She says. “It’s so sexy.”

“I know what you’re doing, Alicia.” Elyza strains to sound unbothered by the sultry tone in the other girl’s voice. “It’s not going to work anymore.”

Lie. It works quite well for another few shots, and soon enough, Alicia is four balls winning. She has to give the girl props, however. She didn’t think Elyza would last this long. But she can tell she’s just one move away from cracking and honestly, Alicia was having fun in the beginning, but she’s growing impatient as fast as she’s getting turned on. She’s tired of Elyza’s resistance and she’s going to make her crack. _Now_.

“You must be hot in that leather jacket, babe.” She says in that velvety voice that’s been slowly deteriorating Elyza composure throughout the game. She steps behind the blonde and runs her hands under the jacket up her stomach. She can feel the dampness of her shirt proving that she is in deed quite hot. “You’re sweating. Let me help you out of this thing.” She grabs at each side of the jacket close to Elyza’s shoulders and pulls down, and Elyza lets her. The action is slow and Alicia’s fingers drag against her bare arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

With the jacket off, Alicia finally has view of the muscular tattooed arms of her girlfriend. She traces her fingers over her favorite tattoo: a gear type design that reminded her of a ship’s wheel that Elyza explained to actually be some symbol the Vikings used as protection or something. All Alicia cared about it for was that she was so drawn to it for some reason.

Elyza spun around to face the girl and grabbed her waist, slowly pulling her closer. All of a sudden, it was quiet, unlike the rest of the time they’ve been playing, and Alicia almost loses her edge as she gets caught in Elyza’s hooded gaze. She grabs at the front of Elyza’s damp shirt and looks at her innocently. “What?”

Elyza pulls Alicia’s hips closer to her. “You’re cheating.” She growls.

Alicia tilts her head to the side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice is flowing with allure in its low and knowing tone.

The look in Elyza’s eyes is enough to send a wave of heat in between Alicia’s thighs and she feels her arousal dampen her panties. She almost can’t hold herself back from pouncing on the accented beauty in front of her. Instead, however, she lets go of Elyza’s shirt and helps to rid it of the creases before gliding her hands down the fabric and to the waistband of her dark ripped jeans. She follows the length of it until her hands on each side of her girlfriend’s body and she runs them back up her skin against her ribs. Elyza visibly shivers under her touch and her eyes flutter closed for a second before they’re back on the green ones in front of her. Elyza snakes her hand into Alicia’s hair and pulls her in. Alicia doesn’t hesitate to kiss back and quickly, Eliza’s tongue seeks entrance to Alicia and she allows it. The kiss is hungry and wanting and Alicia’s hands are roaming Elyza’s body for more contact. Elyza groans into her mouth and sucks on Alicia’s bottom lip hard, earning a hard squeeze to her back from the younger girl. She runs her hands under her shirt again, feeling the soft skin against the palms of her hands and Elyza moans lightly.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough teasing already?” Elyza says, and grabs at Alicia’s ass to lift her up. Alicia wraps her legs around the girl’s waist and Elyza spins them around and sets her on the edge of the pool table. Alicia slams her mouth back onto Elyza’s and moans when Elyza’s hands squeeze her covered breasts. “You don’t get to tease anymore.”

Alicia is loving the way Elyza plays with her over her clothes; that girl knows her every tick and turn on like the back of her own hand now. Her breath is coming out heavy and needing and she’s melting under Elyza’s hot mouth and greedy hands. But she needs to get back in control of this.

“Admit it.” She sighs when Elyza’s teeth graze over the flesh of her neck.

“Admit what?” Elyza asks, not bothering to pull away. Alicia forces her mind on her task.

“Admit I won.”

Elyza chuckles. “Not happening, love.”

To the disappointment of the both of them, Alicia pulls Elyza back with a handful of her hair and looks her dead in the eye. “Then _this_ is not happening.” She says as she starts to push herself off of the pool table.

“Wait.” Elyza pleads, gripping Alicia’s hips to keep her propped onto the table. Alicia furrows her brows at her girlfriend, waiting for what she knew was to come; after all, she always got what she wanted from the blonde. Elyza sighs and looks at the mock innocence on the other girl’s face. She starts to glide her hands up Alicia’s shirt. “Fine.”

“Fine what?” Alicia asks, tilting her head to the side in question.

Elyza lets out a heavy breath of irritation and frustration when her fingers climb high enough and graze the girl’s braless breasts. She sees Alicia’s eyes flutter at the contact and she completely caves as always. “You win, babe.” She says, rolling Alicia’s nipples between her fingers.

With those words, Alicia gives in with a sly smirk before she throws her head back and lets out a moan. Elyza takes the chance to connect her lips to Alicia’s pulse point on her neck again and sucks a bruise to the skin. Alicia brings her head back up to kiss Elyza hard on the lips before breaking away and saying, “Take it off.”

Elyza obeys immediately, gripping the bottom of the brunette’s tank top and pulling it over her head. Alicia wraps her legs around Elyza’s waist and pulls her against her. “Shit.” Elyza says at the pure arousal in Alicia’s eyes when she looks at her. Alicia unties the flannel shirt from her hips and Elyza unbuttons the girl’s shorts. “Alicia.” Elyza’s hands are greedy and impatient at the top of her shorts.

“Slow.” Alicia says just above a whisper in Elyza’s ear, earning a shudder from the older girl. “I’m not going anywhere, sexy lady.” Elyza’s hands are working on Alicia’s nipples again, loving the noises she brings out of her girlfriend with the act. She wraps her lips around the girl’s left nipple and a grumbling moan is released from Alicia’s mouth. “Fuck, baby. That feels so good.” Her fingers knot into blonde hair, encouraging Elyza and her work.

After switching to give her other nipple the same attention, Elyza is heavy with want. “Leesh, please. Let me touch you.” To persuade her even more, her hand teases high above Alicia’s thigh, dipping underneath her shorts and just merely touching her panties, feeling the intense heat that’s calling for her touch. Alicia’s breath hitches and she grabs Elyza’s wrist, stopping her advancement. Their eyes meet, Elyza’s filled with pleading and Alicia’s filled with lustful confidence. Without breaking her gaze, Alicia pushing Elyza’s hand further up and under her underwear. They both suck in a breath when Elyza’s fingers dip between Alicia’s folds and into her wet slit.

Just as fast as she’s touching her, Alicia pulls her hand out and Elyza groans at the loss. Alicia brings Elyza’s hand up between them and guides her middle finger toward the blonde. It doesn’t take long for Elyza to understand where she’s going with it and she wraps her lips around her own middle finger, tasting the tangy nectar that is Alicia’s desire. “See how wet you make me, Lyze?” Alicia’s voice is velvety and her eyes are watching intently as Elyza sucks all of her off of her middle finger. She pulls the finger out of her mouth and is about to suck on her other wet finger when Alicia jerks her hand away and brings it to her own mouth, sucking hard on the finger. Elyza’s mouth goes dry and her brain is going fuzzy at the sight of her girlfriend sucking herself off of her finger.

Alicia pulls her finger out of her mouth and Elyza crashes their lips together. Her tongue is lavishing Alicia’s and her hand is sliding against her thigh and into her shorts again before Alicia can stop her again. Her fingers meet their target and Alicia lets out a moan into Elyza’s mouth before throwing her head back again.

Elyza’s fingers glide through the wetness and stops at her clit to circle around it and Alicia rolls her hips against her touch.

“Can I?” Elyza breathes, kissing down Alicia’s neck. Alicia doesn’t say anything but nods her head and kisses Elyza’s lips hungrily.

Elyza quickly pulls her hand away and grabs at the top of Alicia’s shorts, tugging hard at them. Alicia lies down and lifts her hips up to allow Elyza to pull the shorts off. Elyza kisses up Alicia’s legs slowly and Alicia is loving it. The soft touch of her lips and the tease of what’s to come has the wet spot on her black boyshorts growing by the second. “Elyza.” She moans when the blonde reaches her destination and kisses her core over her underwear.

“Hmmm?” Elyza hums between her legs and the vibration pulls another grumbling moan from Alicia’s throat.

“Enough teasing.” Alicia growls, gripping Elyza’s forearm roughly.

Elyza nips at the fabric right above her clit and Alicia’s yelp turns into a moan. “Yes ma'am.” She says. She steps away half a step and pulls off the underwear, revealing the clean shaven and glistening mound ready for her. Alicia is about to yell at her for still stalling when Elyza steps in again and brings her mouth onto Alicia’s pussy.

“Fuck..” Alicia moans out, grabbing at Elyza’s hair and pushing her deeper into her womanhood. “Shit, baby.”

Elyza flicks her pink muscle around her clit, creating designs with her tongue like she would with a paintbrush to a canvas. She has Alicia squirming after only a few minutes when she dips her tongue into Alicia’s entrance. Alicia groans hard and grinds against Elyza’s face and Elyza wraps her arms around her thighs to keep the thrusts under control.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close, Lyza.” Alicia says between heavy breaths. Elyza thrusts her tongue in harder and pulls out to bring her clit back into her mouth with a hard suck and that does it for Alicia. Her back arches off of the pool table as she comes undone against Elyza’s mouth. Elyza gives her a little time to come down from her high before she pushes a single finger into her.

Alicia cries out at the tenderness, but it soon turns into more pleasure and she’s riding Elyza’s finger quickly enough. Elyza leans down to places loving kisses against Alicia’s flat stomach and sticks a second finger into Alicia’s entrance. Elyza knows how three fingers is too much for her girlfriend, so she sticks to two.

“Fuck, faster.” Alicia huffs out, keeping in pace with Elyza’s thrusts. Elyza does as told and picks up her speed, thrusting her own hips against her hand to keep from tiring as fast. “God, that’s it, baby. Don’t stop.”

When she sees the sweat covering Alicia’s forehead and her stomach is hotter than the sidewalk under the summer sun outside, Elyza deems it time to give her release and curls her fingers inside of Alicia, hitting the rough inner wall in just the right spot. “Shit, shit, shit.” Alicia cries out, wishing she had something beside her head to grip at.

Elyza brings her mouth to Alicia’s cunt and that’s it for Alicia. The sound that escapes her vocal cords is raw and sexy and Elyza doesn’t regret giving into her during the game _at all_. She keeps pumping her fingers into her to let the girl ride out her orgasm. When she lazily limps down against the pool table, Elyza pulls out of her and slides Alicia closer to the edge. Alicia laughs lazily and wipes the sweat from her forehead and Elyza grabs her arms and pulls her up to a lazy sitting position. Alicia hunches against her girlfriend and Elyza wraps her arms around her and rubs tender circles against her bare back as she peppers kisses across her shoulder.

“I won.” Alicia sighs against her girlfriend’s own shoulder. “You know what that means.”

Elyza chuckles. “Shut up.”

Alicia presses her lips to Elyza’s ear and whispers. “Can’t wait for tonight, baby.” Elyza gulps at the though, but she stands by her thought earlier: she definitely doesn’t regret losing against Alicia no matter what. “Hand me my shorts. Let’s go find the others.”

Elyza kisses Alicia’s lips softly before pulling away and picking up her girlfriend’s shorts and panties. She stuffs the damp panties into her own jeans pocket and hands Alicia her shorts. “I love you.” She says, kissing her lips again.

“And I love you.” Alicia smiles against her lips and kisses her again before standing on still slightly wobbly legs, slipping on her shorts and grabbing her tank top.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a prompt or anything on tumblr @ gayassheda


End file.
